Industrial applications of fastening devices include the use of thread or string, including shoe laces. Unfortunately, during use, particularly during rough sports play or hard work activities, these conventional fastening devices are often broken, shred, or become unreliable, or even dangerous to users.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fastening device that provides an improved reliability and use. Further, there is also a need to improve a method of using a fastening device where the installation and application of a fastening device allows an adaptive use to a variety of alternative engagements with articles requiring fastening.